1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices, software applications and networks that utilize data that is sent or received over data communication or computer networks. In particular, the present invention is directed to processes that allow for data contained in datagrams forwarded through the computer network to be maintained and utilized in a network device. The processor and methods described provide for a scheme that allows for tagging of datagrams that allow for greater processing capabilities of the network device.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer performance has increased in recent years, the demands on computer networks has significantly increased; faster computer processors and higher memory capabilities need networks with high bandwidth capabilities to enable high speed transfer of significant amounts of data. The well-known Ethernet technology, which is based upon numerous IEEE Ethernet standards, is one example of computer networking technology which has been able to be modified and improved to remain a viable computing technology.
Based upon the Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) 7-layer reference model, network capabilities have grown through the development of repeaters, bridges, routers, and, switches, which operate with various types of communication media. Collectively, with respect to the present invention, all of these may be referred to as network devices. Switches, as they relate to computer networking and to Ethernet, are hardware-based devices which control the flow of datagrams, data packets or cells based upon destination address information which is available in each packet. A properly designed and implemented switch should be capable of receiving a packet and switching the packet to an appropriate output port at the maximum speed capability of the particular network.
Referring to the OSI 7-layer reference model discussed previously, the higher layers typically have more information. Various types of products are available for performing switching-related functions at various levels of the OSI model. Hubs or repeaters operate at layer 1, and essentially copy and “broadcast” incoming data to a plurality of spokes of the hub. Layer 2 switching-related devices are typically referred to as multiport bridges, and are capable of bridging two separate networks. Bridges can create a table of forwarding rules based upon which MAC (media access controller) addresses exist on which ports of the bridge, and pass packets that are destined for an address which is located on an opposite side of the bridge. Bridges typically utilize what is known as the “spanning tree” algorithm to eliminate potential data loops; a data loop is a situation wherein a packet endlessly loops in a network looking for a particular address. The spanning tree algorithm defines a protocol for preventing data loops. Layer 3 switches, sometimes referred to as routers, can forward packets based upon the destination network address. Layer 3 switches are capable of learning addresses and maintaining tables thereof which correspond to port mappings. Processing speed for layer 3 switches can be improved by utilizing specialized high performance hardware, and off loading the host CPU so that instruction decisions do not delay packet forwarding.
In addition, there has also been pressure from the implementers of the computer networks to have network devices to mediate traffic on the computer networks that are extremely flexible and low cost. A network switch that has certain attributes may be a perfect solution for some implementers but is not as easily used for some support solutions or for some implementers. It is also important to these implementers that the switches have long-term flexibility so that as technology changes, the network device does not become prematurely obsolete. While the prior art network devices provide many of these attributes, there is a need for a network devices that are extremely flexible and low cost.